


Božské jméno

by SallyPejr



Series: Křídla bohů [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Bůh John zní tak fádně. Nikdo nebude brát vážně boha, co se jmenuje John. Tak to musí Mycroft změnit.





	Božské jméno

**Author's Note:**

> Velmi kratičká věc, která na časové ose patří někdy pár dnů poté, co se John stal jedním z bohů. A to znamená spoustu zařizování včetně toho, že někdo (nejspíš Anthea na Mycroftův příkaz) se musí postarat, aby byl John v legendách od začátku a ne až teď, bo to by vyvolalo spoustu nepříjmených otázek. A taky je tu ten droboulinký detail, že John není zrovna to pravé jméno pro boha...

„Johamish? Johamish?! Co to má sakra být?!"

„Tvé nové jméno. Mycroftova práce."

„Jde jen o drobnou úpravu jména."

„Drobnou?!"

„Johne, prosím, uklidni se. Nehodí se pro bohy, aby ztráceli soudnost."

„Říká ten, co se každou chvíli hádá se svým vlastním bratrem."

„Euros, prosím."

„Proč jste mi – zprznili jméno?"

„Jde jen o drobnou úpravu."

„To už jsem slyšel. Teď chci to vysvětlení."

„Na mě se nedívej, to Mycroft. Mně tvoje jméno plně vyhovuje."

„Je to nutnost. Jsi teď jedním z bohů a tvé jméno to musí odrážet."

„Zajímavé. Nikdo tady nemá problém mi říkat Johne, tak proč – tohle? Johamish."

„Bůh John. To zní tak - primitivně. Každý idiot se jmenuje John."

„Oh? Vážně?"

„Mycrofte, měl bys začít utíkat, bráško."

„Euros, prosím. Johne, pochop – co děláš s tou-? Johne?!"

„Já mu říkala, ať utíká."

„Dokázal rozzuřit Johna. Johna, který automaticky získal pozici boha trpělivosti. Ani já nedokázal rozčílit Johna. No, ne k fyzickému útoku."

„Asi se ještě máš co učit, bráško."

„Ne, díky, mám rád Johna v klidu."

„O tom by se dalo polemizovat."


End file.
